Cosa de Niños
by Kimi to Deatte Kara
Summary: Besitos, besotes, besototes, besos... ¡Qué complicado!Jubei X Kadsuki
1. Cosas de Niños

**Título: **Cosa de Niños.

**Aclaración:** Get Backers no me pertenece, solo estoy usando los personajes de las series para jugar un rato hasta que me compren unas muñecas decentes XP

**Clasificación:** Apto para toda fanática.

**Género:** Romance.

**Advertencia**: Excesivo fluff y estupidez mental

**Parejas:** Una de las oficiales del manga de Get Backers: Jubei X Kadsuki

**Anotaciones:** Para esta historia utilicé los nombres que figuran en los juegos oficiales de las series.

Corregido con Microsoft Word.

Dedicado a Vani porque me hace el aguante (¡ponte bien flaquita!) y a Hikari y Akari que son dos flaquitas de hierro (les debo un par de tokens en Gaia todavía XD!)

----------

Cosa de Niños

"Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis. Seis y dos son ocho, y ocho dieciséis. Anima bendita me puse a contar, y todas las cuentas me salieron mal…" Un pequeño Jubei de tan solo unos 8 años cantaba mientras saltaba los peldaños de las escaleras que conducían a la casa del Clan Fuuchouin.

Muy a pesar de que el niño debería de estar en su hogar estudiando como volverse un gran médico y los preceptos de un buen samurai, su naturaleza juguetona lo había sacado de su habitación, el tibio calor del sol y la tarde despejada eran demasiado tentadores como para ignorarlos, y como un buen niño solo quería jugar.

Pero no solo, no, jugar solo era aburrido, jugar con compañía era mejor, mucho mejor, mucho más divertido.

Pero tampoco con cualquier compañía, un adulto haría las cosas medidas, especialmente si esos adultos eran sus padres; su hermana tampoco era buena compañía porque era una niña, y Jubei estaba muy pero muy seguro de que querría jugar a la casita o a las muñecas, y eso eran cosas de niñas porque los niños como él jugaban a los autitos, a las peleas y a los deportes, cosas que las muñecas de Sakura no estaban interesadas en hacer.

La única opción restante, y la que él había elegido de primera instancia era Kadsuki. Aunque el jovencito de los cabellos chocolate vestía y debía actuar como una damita, no dejaba de ser un niño, y como cualquier niño cualquier excusa de embarrarse hasta la punta de los pelos o jugar a las escondidas era una buena propuesta.

Saltando los escalones de dos en dos Jubei subió y luego corrió hacia ese jardín cubiertos por altos bambúes. Seguramente Kadsuki estaría allí, solo como siempre, practicando el koto, haciendo que el día fuera aún más bonito con sus improvisadas melodías.

Grande fue la sorpresa del Kakei al no encontrar a nadie en la habitación, el coto aún cubierto por aquella funda que la madre de Kadsuki había confeccionado para proteger tan querido instrumento.

Tras trepar la tarima recorrió la habitación de un lado para el otro. ¿Podría ser que Kadsuki les estuviese jugando una broma? Muchas veces habían jugado al escondite sin Jubei saberlo. Kadsuki era muy particular en esas cosas, era un empedernido juguetón y muy aficionado a las escondidas. Una vez se escondió tan bien que si los cascabeles del chico no hubiesen sonado con una pequeña brisa Jubei hubiese salido corriendo a buscar a su papá temiendo que algo malo le hubiese pasado.

"Nada por aquí, nada por allá" Jubei comentó a si mismo mientras espiaba desde la puerta entreabierta que daba a los pasillos de la mansión del Clan Fuuchouin. Si su padre lo viese en ese mismo momento lo tomaría de la manga, lo pondría pecho sobre su rodilla y flor de palmadas en el trasero le daría por fisgonear así. Mil y una veces le había dicho, ordenado, comando, explicado y hasta intentado hacer entrar en esa cabecita dura que no tenía que entrar sin que se lo ordenaran porque la familia Fuuchouin tenía derecho a una privacidad y el no la estaba respetando. Pero en fin, no les haría daño si el fisgoneaba por ahí buscando a Kadsuki una vez más, ¿o si?

Despacito, despacito, casi sin hacer mucho ruido, el joven intrépido caminó de puntas de pie a través de los pasillos, deteniéndose cuando creía ver pasar a alguien. Su misión era ultra secreta, nadie debía saber que estaba ahí o se metería en grandes líos, pero a fin de cuentas, en una familia en la que la mayoría usan hilos para comunicarse y escuchar conversaciones ajenas uno no podía esconderse muy bien. De hecho, todos los Fuuchouin presentes en la mansión, e incluso los sirvientes, sabían que el joven e intrépido Kakei había entrado a su hogar, pero no dirían nada. Desde que Kadsuki y Jubei se hicieron compinches amigos el joven heredero del Clan no había dejado de sonreír, y si dejar que un corchito de tanta altura como una mesa jugase a los ninjas en su casa mientras buscaba a su amigo, que así fuera.

"Nada por aquí, nada por allá" se repitió el niño mientras caminaba por la casa. ¿A dónde se había metido Kadsuki? ¿Se mudó y él no se enteró? No, acá había algo que no cuadraba y ¡él iba a averiguarlo!

Por supuesto, todo esa averiguación y pensamiento sin parar duró no más que un milisegundo dado que la matriarca del Clan (o la mamá de Kadsuki, como quieran llamarle) apareció de repente enfrente de él, con esa clásica sonrisa de 'Gato que se comió el pájaro pero no pueden probarlo' que tenían los Fuuchouin. Estaba frito.

"¿Buscabas a Kadsuki?" preguntó la mamá tras arrodillarse frente al chiquitín, que asintió con la cabeza muy despacio, sus mejillas poniéndose más y más rojas a cada momento. "Él se fue a buscarte hace un rato. Estaba desesperado por salir a jugar" Le sonrió nuevamente la gentil mujer pero con más dulzura "A de seguro está ya en tu casa, jugando a los ninjas en tu casa también. Ve con él y vuelvan temprano para tomar el té" y nuevamente se paró, no sin antes darle un par de palmadas en la cabeza al niño, para luego desaparecer entre uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión.

Jubei siempre pensó que la mamá de Kadsuki era una mujer muy bonita, pero no tan bonita como Kadsuki, y no tan dulce como su mamá. Su mamá era la mejor, le hacia mimitos cuando le dolía la panza, y eso era impagable.

Rápido como el rayo, o tan rápido como puede salir un niño que anda con medias en piso lustrado y en puntitas de pie, Jubei salió de la casa de los Fuuchouin para buscar a Kadsuki. Definitivamente era más emocionante que una escondidas clásicas, al menos había salido ileso y para cualquier ninja eso era muy loable y, aunque el estudiaba los preceptos de los samurai, eso de salir airoso como ninja estaba bueno. Era ninja, samurai y médico, toda una genialidad.

Ya escaleras abajo el juego se hizo más fácil: Kadsuki nunca se iba por los pastos altos porque se le arruinaba el kimono y no iba por los pastos bajos porque se le pintaban de verde las medias, así que había que seguir el caminito de piedras no más. Si se hubiese sabido la canción del Mago de Oz la hubiese cantado, pero el Inglés era tan complicado a esas alturas de la vida.

Expectante por el encuentro el joven Kakei ya pensaba que clases de juegos podrían jugar, como las escondidas, la mancha, a los autitos, a las carreras, a las bolitas, miles de cosas similares que hacían que se sonriese aún más. Un buen día, así sería ese día, un perfecto buen día.

Y entonces un par de ruidos llamaron su atención. No venían de muy lejos de su camino inicial, tal vez a unos pocos metros, casi se diría que por fuera de los territorios de la familia Fuuchouin.

Mientras más se acercaba más podía identificar esos sonidos: la tierra siendo raspada sobre el camino de piedras, unos leves quejidos y las molestas voces de los niños de las casas vecinas a la mansión de Kadsuki.

Jubei se apresuró y se encontró con la situación que previamente se había imaginado: los niños de los vecinos, esos mocosos infernales celosos de las cosas bonitas ajenas, alrededor de Kadsuki, empujándolo y tirándolo al piso, sin que este hiciese nada más que aguantarlos estoicamente.

"¡Dejen a Kadsuki en paz!" gritó el niño antes de pararse a unos metros de ellos, mirándoles desafiantes, tratando de emular la postura y expresión de su padre cuando se enojaba o defendía a la madre de Kadsuki. "¡Su accionar es deshonroso!" gritó esa frase tan comúnmente pronunciada por su padre con el tono más amenazante que le salió en el momento (que no era mucho).

"Vaya, vaya, ¿pero si no es el mojigato ese que acompaña al mariquitas este a todos lados? ¿Viniste a salvar a tu noviecito, niñita?" Se burló el líder de ese grupete, intercambiando miradas con los otros dos para aumentar su ego con sus risas prefabricadas "¿Qué vas a hacer mojigato? ¿Me vas a pegar con tu pañal o vas a llamar a tu mami?"

Jubei sacó sus agujas blancas y se puso en posición de ataque. Aún era un aprendiz, su puntería era nula (aunque una vez le había dado a una muñeca de Sakura y esta lo había tenido colgando del cielorraso por una hora con su técnica de los paños, pero es no contaba) y tres contra uno era una pelea injusta. Especialmente porque ellos tenía 12 años y él solamente 8. La cosa estaba brava.

"¡Uy, pero que maldad la tuya!" Se burló sarcásticamente el niño "Me vas a pinchar con tus alfileres, pero porque no te vas a jugar a la confeccionista con tu mamá, nene" y se rió nuevamente.

Pero tanta risa no les duró mucho, porque Jubei lanzó sus agujas voladoras contra ellos, con tanta buen suerte, o más bien dicho mala suerte, que se clavaron en el árbol inmediatamente detrás del risueño doceañero, que no se lo tomó para nada bien. Jubei había esperado que los chicos salieran corriendo ante la demostración de su 'poderío', ¡no que se le viniesen los tres encima!

Esquivando a uno trató de golpear al siguiente sin tener aún así el efecto deseado, su cuerpo era el de un niño de 8 años, no uno el de un hombre de 21, su fuerza era poca y el dolor provocado en el otro tampoco era mucho, y de repente estaba ahí, agarrado de cada brazo por esos grandotes, listo y expuesto para que quien los lideraba le diera la golpiza de su vida.

Pese a que se mantuvo tan estoico como su cuerpito podía el primer golpe que le dio dolió muchísimo. Trató de aguantarse las lágrimas y zafarse de los matones esos que los tenían agarrado, pero no pudo, y cuando el líder volvió a flexionar el brazo para poderle pegar con todas las energías, el cerró los ojos y esperó a que el dolor volviese.

Pero no volvió.

Abriendo sus ojos de par en par pudo ver como los tres rufianes colgaban del árbol donde estaban aún clavadas sus agujas, con los pantalones bajados y dedicándole una serie de insultos bastante feos a Kadsuki.

Kadsuki lo había salvado y no al revés. Su burbujita del valiente samurai-ninja-doctor al rescate se había pinchado, eso dolía más que el golpe.

Una mano pequeña tomó la suya y lo ayudó a pararse para luego guiarlo camino de vuelta a la mansión de donde había partido. "No sé cuanto los aguanten mis hilos" murmuró Kadsuki "Tampoco quiero saberlo".

Ya estando muy lejos de donde los chicos seguían colgando, seguros de estar nuevamente en territorio del Clan Fuuchouin, ambos niños se sentaron en el pasto, cansados de tanto correr, cansados por el dolor que esos idiotas les habían propinado.

Kadsuki solo tenía las rodillas raspadas, nada que doliese mucho, si uno no contaba que toda la parte inferior de su caro kimono estaba desgarrado y que las cintas de su sandalia estaban rotas; Jubei, en cambio, tenía un gran círculo rojo en la mejilla que en cualquier momento se volvería de un feo color morado y aún no dejaba de doler, sus ojos así lo evidenciaban puesto que estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas que el niño se negaba a derramar.

Moviéndose un poco más cerca de su compañero de juegos, Kadsuki descansó su pequeña mano sobre la del otro muchacho, logrando así que hiciera contacto visual con él.

"Gracias por rescatarme, Jubei" le murmuró con una sincera sonrisa, pero el muchacho no se sentía feliz, había fallado cuidando a Kadsuki. Si su papá podía hacerlo, si su papá no solo podía cuidar a su mamá, a su hermana y a él, sino también a los padres de Kadsuki y a casi toda su familia, ¿por qué el no había podido hacerlo? Le hubiese gustado ser como su papá en ese momento, sentirse un héroe por un momento y disfrutar de haber salvado a la princesa del cuento (aunque Kadsuki así no lo fuera).

"Kadsuki, yo…" quiso disculparse el muchacho y hacer mil y un promesas de ser más fuerte y volverse ese superhéroe que soñaba ser desde chiquito para poder protegerlo, pero su voz estaba quebrada por la desilusión del momento, nada salía de sus labios. Estaba muy triste.

"¿Sabes Jubei?" Kadsuki trató de llamar su atención nuevamente "Sin ti esos chicos me habrían lastimado mucho, y si no me hubieses defendido con tus agujas no podría haberlos dejado colgando en el árbol" mintió descaradamente. Aunque Jubei no hubiese llegado nunca él tranquilamente hubiese podido defender solo, sus hilos ya rodeaban a esos mocosos mucho antes de que él apareciera, solo faltaba jalar para dejarlos colgando.

Aún sintiendo que faltaba algo para convencerle por completo, Kadsuki se acercó nuevamente y besó la mejilla de Jubei "Gracias por cuidarme, Jubei"

La pequeña mano de Jubei subió a su rostro y se poso exactamente donde había sido besado, mientras su mente trata de sortear todas las cosas que habían pasado. Kadsuki le había dicho algo, luego se acercó y lo _besó_ en la mejilla. Kadsuki lo _besó_ en la mejilla. Kadsuki lo _besó_. _Beso, besito, besototes, beso beso beso_…. ¡¿UN BESO?!

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y brillantes como un par de tomates. ¡Su primer beso! ¡Y en la mejilla! Toda una revelación mundial gigantesca digna de ser, no sé, ¿contada?

…

¿Qué se hace después de un beso? ¿Le tendría que dar uno de vuelta? ¿Le tendría que dar las gracias? ¿Se tendría que frotar el rostro con la mano hasta que se le despegaran las niñerías? ¿Tendría que salir corriendo gritando porque lo beso un niño que se veía como niña? No, besarlo de vuelta sería lo apropiado, pero ¿Y si lo viese su mamá? ¿Y si lo viese la mamá de Kadsuki? ¡¿Y si lo viesen sus mamás y encima Sakura?! ¡¿Y si Sakura lo extorsionaba haciendolo sacar la basura por un mes?! ¡Dilema existencial!

"Lo beso, no lo beso, lo beso, no lo beso, lo beso, no lo beso" se preguntaba Jubei para sus adentros en una multitudinaria batalla entre los lados que decían que si, porque era protocolo y no sé que otra palabra complicada más; y entre los que decían que no, haber si se le pegaban las ganas de jugar con muñecas y otras cosas feas que las niñas hacían, y si lo agarraban sus padres, y no sé que otra cosa más.

Dilemas, preguntas, dudas, cuestionamientos, demasiado muy difícil…

"¿Vamos a mi casa a tomar la leche y ver la tele?" ofreció el niño con su mano extendida a su mejor amigo, sonriéndose a si mismo por lo que había causado. "Mi mamá hizo biscochuelos esta mañana, y son de chocolate"

Biscochuelos: Ricos biscochuelos de chocolate. Ricos biscochuelos de chocolate con un vasito de leche. ¡Rico!

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se levantó y ambos salieron disparados con rumbo a la cocina de la mansión. Los biscochuelos no podían esperar, ¡no señor! Pobrecitos, dejarlos solos así como así, totalmente inhumano.

En cuanto al beso… Bueno, la batalla mental llegó a un buen consenso: 'la adolescencia se encargará de resolverlo'. Bueno, eso esperaban (y todo ese dilema, es ya otra historia).

Fin.

--------

Mil gracias por haber leído este fanfiction medio cholulo. Traté de hacerlos razonar lo más posible como niños de su edad, pero es difícil cuando uno ya tiene mi edad y esta prácticamente para el recambio.

Saludos y ¡buen día!


	2. Respuestas a los Reviews

Como Fanfiction no me deja responder reviews anónimos por no sé que (yo de esto de manejar webs y mails sé de poquito a nada) decidí adosar este documento para poder responderles adecuadamente a todas aquellos que se han tomado parte de su valiosísimo tiempo para leer y dejarme tan lindos reviews :D Así que por favor no respondan a este capítulo porque lo voy a re-editar mil veces y tal vez se borren sus reviews entre cambio y cambio.

¡Mil gracias a todos por leer!

-----

KAZUKI-CHAN:

¡Hola Kazuki-chan! Sí, en efecto, publiqué también este ficcie en Amor Yaoi (el link está en mi profile) bajo el seudónimo de "Constance" porque no me deja cambiarlo a "Maldaeien" (como actualmente cambié mi nombre acá :P).

No te preocupes por Jubei ;D Ya crecerá, la adolescencia le hará efecto y finalmente, si todo anda bien, le dará esos besitos, besotes, besototes, beso beso beso que tantas ganas tiene de darle ;D

¡Mil gracias por el review!

besos y abrazos

Maldy


End file.
